


Old Spock Says, 'Fix It.'

by ReneeMR



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: M/M, McCoy - Freeform, SpockPrime, Star Trek XI - Freeform, Uhura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-03
Updated: 2010-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeMR/pseuds/ReneeMR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teaser:  'The Ambassador' AKA Old Spock, arrived a mere hour before the wedding, and went straight to McCoy. "Doctor, I do not intend to marry Uhura."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Spock Says, 'Fix It.'

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for happy endings. Or at lease 'hopeful' ones. So I wrote this in response to 'The Morning After the Earthquake' by ladyblahblah. In her story, Spock is about to marry Uhura. Things happen.
> 
> Written for st_respect 'Ship Wars,' The Theme was 'bachelor party/wedding planning.'

'The Ambassador' AKA Old Spock, arrived a mere hour before the wedding, and went straight to McCoy. "Doctor, I do not intend to marry Uhura."

Hallelujah! he thought, but what he said aloud was, "Oh, well, yes, Spock. I see that would be awkward. Do Vulcans practice polygamy?"

"Do not be an ass, McCoy." Even an old Spock had an eyebrow to be reckoned with. "We have 53.5 minutes Terran to ensure the lifelong happiness of Jim Kirk."

McCoy thought about that for a moment. "Okay. But, what does Spock, uh, you, uh, you know what I mean! get out of this?" he asked curiously.

"Our _sanity_, doctor."

Well, after that little bombshell was dropped, things sped to a rather climactic end.

McCoy declared both the Captain and First Officer 'emotionally compromised' on the sworn evidence of a ranking Federation Ambassador, a _Vulcan_, no less.

Before you could say 'Cupcake,' a cadre of Security had hauled the two officers into a waiting shuttle. The last thing Kirk and Spock saw before the doors closed were a beaming McCoy standing with a placid Old Spock, and a sobbing Uhura.

When the shuttle was gone, McCoy pulled Uhura into his arms, and gently patted her back as she continued to cry. "There, there, darlin'. It had to be done, they should be just fine by the time shore leave is over."

He looked over Uhura's head, resting on his shoulder, and he caught the gleam in Spock's eyes. McCoy gave the slightest of nods.

"Come on, honey. No point in wasting a perfectly good party, now, is it?"

  


End 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
